Of Dragons and Ayashi
by Shadowking9
Summary: Forced to flee his home dimension the last living member of the Brood seeks solace in Youkai Academy but what the dragon prince discovers is not peace but another adventure that will enable him to seek redemption.
1. The Vampire

This idea was by Drake202, I just helped by writing, hope you enjoy.  


* * *

A blue-haired boy stood there, surrounded by corpses, and holding a long sword, pointing it at his neck. "F-Forgive…me, but I can't live anymore." With that, he impaled it through his throat, and fell to the ground.

(Tokyo)

"_Hello, going to Youkai Academy?"_ The bus driver asked the boy walking inside.

"Yes, sir." The blue-haired boy answered.

"_Polite?" _Then the bus driver laughed eerily. _"We don't have many of those anymore."_ The bus driver said he glowing eyes locked onto the boy.

The boy shivered, not with the cold, and took a seat. "Well, sir, that was just how I was raised to be."

The bus driver laughed again. _"Be careful, Youkai academy is a…scary place."_

The boy stayed quiet for the rest of the trip.

(Youkai Academy)

"_And boy, are you sure you're allowed to carry that bastard sword with you, black knight?"_ The bus driver asked.

"Black Knight?" The boy asked, confused.

"_Nothing." _The bus driver said as he drove back through the tunnel, laughing.

'That was strange.' The boy thought to himself.

The boy started walking to the Academy, taking in the scenery. The sun was barely out, there were tombstones all around, giving the place the aura of a graveyard, added to the fact the sun rarely shined here. The boy was walking down the path when he heard something, it sounded like tires.

"Watch out!" The boy heard. He turned around to see a girl flying at him on her bicycle.

"AAAHHHH!!" The boy screamed as the girl crashed into him. They tumbled and flew dangerously close to the edge of the cliff.

"_Urgh, How did I get hit by her, I've fought for so long, and yet I can't dodge a bicycle!"_ The boy opened his eyes and saw her pink hair. _"Strange."_ He let his eyes clear and saw his surroundings. _"The bicycle is thrown near a tombstone, the bus is out of sight, the sun says its near school time, I'm on my four limbs, there are two bags hanging from a tree, the beautiful pink-haired girl is bellow me with a cute expression on her scarlet face, the waves are roaring…"_ He let his former thoughts come back to him, noticing the girl beneath him, who was looking away from him, and his mind came back to reality, causing his cheeks to turn scarlet.

The boy slowly got off her and sat down with his back leaning on a tombstone. "Umm… I'm really sorry!" The boy was on his knees with his forehead touching the ground. "I-I didn't mean to do that…I'm sorry." He was trembling.

He didn't know how long he was like that, but he then felt a pressure on his shoulder. "You don't have to do that." He looked up and saw her tear-streaked face.

"I'm really sorry." He apologized as he sat up and leaned against the tombstone once more, feeling the awkward silence between them. "A-Are you okay?" He asked; it was a safe question.

"Oh, yes!" The girl said, a blush still colored her cheeks, but she seemed sorrowful.

"Pardon, but I don't think you seem okay, did something happen to you?" He asked with a concerned expression. "But if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." He quickly added.

"Umm…" She lowered her head letting her pink hair cover her eyes. "W-Why do you want to know?"

"Because…I want to help you." He said to her.

""R-Really?" She asked looking at him with her head down. He nodded to her with a smile. "T-Thank you!"

He smiled and looked at her, but he then saw her with her hands on his shoulders. "M-Ma'am?! He asked in panic. He tried to move, confused at her actions, but his back was to a tombstone.

The girl seemed to be in a trance. She came closer until the boy could feel her breath on his skin. "U-Umm…" The boy found that he couldn't move from that spot, his muscles wouldn't react when he willed, his breath increased its pace, his heart was beat wildly, and he couldn't help but stare at her eyes. He then saw her move down to his neck, where he felt a slight pain. _"Huh?"_

She was drinking his blood.

"_Am I missing something?"_ He thought as the girl was drinking his blood.

He waited, too stunned to move, until she finished drinking his blood. "Thank you!" The girl happily said as the boy slowly raised a hand to his neck, but felt no blood.

"W-What did you do?" He asked slowly.

The girl flinched as if he struck her. "I'm s-sorry."

He held her hand. "Not that, I mean, what were you doing?"

She faced him. "I'm a vampire…so I have to drink blood, and yours smelled so good; I…" She said shyly, her head now facing the ground. "Do you…hate…vampires?" She asked in a whisper.

He looked surprised. "No." He said with a sad smile. "I don't think its right to hate someone on prejudice, for you cannot hate or love something without knowing it.1" The boy said with a sorrowful look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head and extended his hand. "Bateson Ryu, at your service." He said with a polite smile.

The girl's smile grew. She took his hand. "Akashiya Moka."

"Good, so let us go to school, or we will be late." Ryu said kindly.

Moka nodded eagerly, they grabbed their items and left for the opening ceremony.

(Homeroom)

Ryu was currently sitting at his desk when the teacher came to class. "Hello class." She said happily. "I am Nekonome-sensei and I will be your homeroom teacher." She said as the class grunted in response. "W-Well." Her tail hit the ground and her ears drooped.

Ryu's eyes widened. _"W-Why are they here? I thought this was a world of humans?"_

"As you know, this is a school that teaches youkai to fit in with humans. As you know, we are all youkai here, but you need to stay in your human form here." She said.

"Why can't we just eat them?" A brown-haired boy said. "And for the girls, molest them." He said, causing Ryu to glare at him.

"No, they have much greater numbers and would overpower us." She said. "Co-existence is the only way." She pointed to the board. "You must not show anyone your true form, or tell anyone your true form…"

The door opened, revealing a certain pink-haired girl. "Sorry I'm late; I just got a little lost." Moka said.

"_Moka-san?"_ Ryu thought curiously as the guys in the class went wild talking about how beautiful she looked.

"Ryu-kun?" Moka said as she went by him, he waved. "Ryu-kun!!!" She said, hugging him tightly.

"Moka-san." He said, feeling the killer intent of the men.

The two left the classroom and were exploring the campus. They arrived at the rooftop and looked out through the bars. The sun was setting and almost everyone went back to their dorms.

"R-Ryu-san?" Moka said hesitantly.

"Yes, Moka-san?" Ryu asked, staring at the woods, since they had no more classes.

"Did you mean it when you…said that you didn't hate me because I am a vampire?" She asked; her cheeks a little flushed.

"Of course." He said calmly. "I cannot hate you until I get to know you." He turned towards her. "But, even then, I have a tough time hating people." He said calmly.

"R-Ryu-kun?" Moka gasped, her cheeks flushed.

"How sweet." A voice said from behind.

"You…" Ryu growled.

"Komiya Saizou." He started to grow and turn into a monstrel. "Die!!!" He grabbed Moka and Ryu he tried to open his bag and threw both of them into the forest.

They flew into the air and were crashing through the forest until they hit the ground. "Moka-san…are you okay?" She was unconscious and dangling in a tree, along with his duffle bag. "Damn it!" He swore. He climbed the tree to grab Moka and his bag, but his bag was wedged in deep by a branch. He tried to unlock the lock so he could pull his sword out, but he couldn't reach the lock. He slammed his fist into the tree.

"Get back here!!!" Saizou said as he caught up with them.

"_He throws us here and blames us…"_ Ryu sighed. He stepped out of the tree and slowly floated to the ground.

"There you are." Saizou said, in his youkai form. "Now, die!!!" He pulled back his arm to punch the boy, but he found that he could no longer move his arm, for the youkai he was feeling was monstrous. "W-What are you?" He whispered.

"A…" The youkai flared. "Brood, otherwise known as a dragon." He stepped forward and his body started changing, His uniform disappeared, but in its place, his lower half turned blue with scales. His feet turned clawed, he grew a tail, and he had a pair of webbed wings on his back. Horns now appeared on his head, full of silver hair. "Scared yet?" He asked Saizou, who was visibly shaking. "What happened to all that courage?"

"S-Shut up!!!" Saizou ran at the brood. He pulled his fist back, but was unprepared as the brood, with the grace of a dancer, blocked his punch, turned to the side, and punched him in the back. "G-Gaaahhh!!" He screamed.

"Forgive me, but I shall not let you hurt my friend." Ryu said. "Why did he attack? I don't even know him, something's weird here." Ryu shook his head. "I'll think about that later." He flew into the tree and brought Moka to the ground. "Moka-san, are you okay?"

She seemed to be in a fog. "Ryu-kun…is he gone?" She asked.

"Yes, I don't think he'll be going near you again, sorry." Ryu said.

"Thank you." She said, Ryu reverted back to his human form.

"No problem, I'll send you back to your dorm, go to sleep." He told her.

"Mhmmm." She said as she fell asleep.

Ryu gently put her down, revealed his form, and went to retrieve his bag and went to the dorms.

(???)

"The boy is still alive, I see." A velvet voice said.

"Indeed, he might still be useful after all." A deeper voice said. "If monitored."

"Then, continue monitoring him, my friend, Hokuto." The velvet voice told the third person.

"As you wish." Hokuto then left the room without further word.

"He might still be useful." The deeper voice said.

"All in time." She started to laugh her malevolent laugh. "All in time."


	2. The Succubus

Do not own Rosario Vampire or Breath of Fire III

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

"_WAKE UP!"_ A voice said.

"AAAHHH!" Ryu screamed, falling out of his bed, and dream. "What is it?" Ryu groaned.

He was in his room in a different realm in his pendant, Dragon's Eden, it was an alternate dimension which was opened by his pendant.

The dragon got out of bed and stared at the sheathed sword that was on a stand against the wall. He glared at it before going to the dining room. When Ryu sat at the head of the table, servants came out and gave him food. While he was eating one of his servants came out and gave him his sword.

"It was a request, Ryu-sama." The servant humbly said. "Besides, he…wanted to speak to you." The servant said in an irritated tone.

"…Thank you." Ryu sighed. He grabbed the golden hilt of hilt epee batarde1. "What do you want?" Ryu asked.

"Nothing… Just want to make sure you get to school on time." The weapon said innocently.

He glared at it. "You just want to flirt with Moka-san, don't you."

It gasped and put a hand to its chest, well… if it had one. "I am astounded that you would say something like that!" It said overdramatically. "Well back when I was young…"

"You were scrap metal." Ryu said as he finished breakfast, gratefully giving his plate to one of the servants.

"Why you…" The sword said.

"Excuse me but I need to get ready for class." Ryu said, going to get ready.

"Hey! I'm not finished talking to you!" The weapon screamed.

(Outside the Boy's dorm)

"Hey! Hey!" The weapon screamed.

'Ignore him! Ignore him!' Ryu thought to himself, grateful that only he could hear it's voice.

"Good morning Ryu-kun!" Moka exclaimed as she ran over to him.

"Good morning Moka-san." Ryu said wearing a smile. "It's fine." He answered her silent question.

"Thank you!" Moka said with joy as she started drinking the young dragon's blood.

"But once you finish, you could take a look at my long sword, it's perfect for piercing and I'm sure you'd love the feel of it." 'Ryu' said with fervor.

Moka stopped her feeding and stepped backwards. "R-Ryu-kun?" Her face then turned bright red.

"M-Moka-san, that was not me!" Ryu said quickly, waving his hand. "I didn't say that! I swear I didn't say that!"

"Pervert!" Moka said as she punched him hard enough to send him and his 'long sword' deep into the forest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryu screamed as he was sent flying through the air.

'Quite a bad two days, don't you think boy. Always flying through the air, but not using your wings.' The weapon chuckled.

"I'm not talking to you." Ryu said as a tree broke his fall. 'Did Moka-san always have that kind of strength, if so, I need to learn how to get this guy quiet.' Ryu said in despair.

Ryu jumped down from the branches and started walking towards the school, praying Moka would forgive him, even though it wasn't his fault.

While he was walking he heard a light feminine noise. "Is someone there?" He asked with a voice of authority.

"H…Help." A voice said.

Ryu's eyes widened. "What happened?" Ryu ran towards the voice with his mind full of panic. He then saw a young girl on the ground, who seemed to be in pain. "What happened?" He asked as he crouched down. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine." The girl said as she started leaning on Ryu. "AAAAAHHHH!" The girl screamed.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked with concern lacing his voice. He was in front of her, had his hands on her shoulders.

The girl blushed. "N-Nothing." She seemed to not be able to look him in the eyes.

"Are you certain?" The dragon asked again.

"Actually, there is one problem." The girl said with her eyes facing the ground.

"Yes?" He asked her.

"My…My chest feels like it's going to burst." She said as she moved his right hand to her breast.

"M-Ma'am?" Ryu asked in shock.

"Look into my eyes." She whispered as she looked into his eyes and cast _Charm_. As she activated the spell, her eyes were filled with dread as his eyes became draconic. "Ryu…"

(Moka)

'Ryu… where are you?' Moka thought with fear. 'I hope you're okay.' She strengthened her run as a knot in her stomach formed. 'W-What if he went too far and got lost, or a tree broke his leg during his fall or…worse…?' Moka felt several more knots form as the beads of sweat dropped. 'Ryu-kun!' She thought as she pressed forward.

After a few more minutes she spotted an opening through the branches. 'Is Ryu-kun here?' She thought as she looked through the opening seeing Ryu. 'Ryu-kun!' The relief of seeing the dragon relatively unharmed reopened her vision, allowing her to see as petite blue-haired girl behind him, and what shocked her even more was the fact that his hand was on her bosom. 'Ryu!'

"Ha Ha." She heard, causing her to jump out of her skin. "I have a feeling that that boy will make this school a whole lot more interesting." She saw the bus driver walk by her smoking his cigar.

"W-Who are you?" She asked as he disappeared.

"A friend." A voice answered.

"Um…" She shook her head and looked through the opening, only to find that no one was there.

(Youkai Academy)

'Who was that, and why was Ryu t-touching her there?' Moka thought, feeling her face get flushed with thoughts of the boy.

"Akashiya Moka!" Moka heard above her. Causing everyone in the area to look up to the staircase.

"…" Moka stared as she saw the blue-haired girl that was with Ryu sitting on the railing jump down in front of her, oblivious, or not caring, of all the whispers she attracted.

"I challenge you to a duel." The girl shouted, while pointing an accusing finger at her.

"W-What?" Moka stuttered.

"Whoever gets Ryu is the winner." The girl announced.

"What are you talking about?" Moka asked, clearly confused.

"You know what!" The girl shouted. "The guys here are too caught up with you that they don't who I am!" As she said that the guys that were watching them asked who was Akashiya Moka arguing with. "See! You're the one getting in the way of my plan!"

"Um…Who are you?" Moka asked, feeling nervous around this girl.

"Urgh! Kurono Kurumu, and I will be the one to steal Bateson Ryu right from your grasp." Kurumu challenged the young girl. "A Succubus always gets what she wants." She spoke as a smirk grew onto her lips.

"Wait! Ryu-kun has…" Moka started.

"Moka-san." Moka heard behind her. _'Speak of the devil.'_

"R-Ryu-kun!" Moka shouted with a fake smile as she spun around.

"…Are you feeling well Moka-san?" Ryu asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Y-Yeah!" Moka exclaimed.

"Very good." Ryu said, though he didn't look very convinced. "And I would like to apologize for…" Ryu started.

"Ryu!" Kurumu shouted as she clung onto his arm.

"Ma-Ma'am?" Ryu exclaimed in shock.

(Ryu)

'_What's happening?"_ The young dragon thought as he felt her pull him close to her. A normal man would be jovial to feel such 'assets' pressed against them, but a normal man would not have a certain pink haired girl not even ten feet away and emitting a visible aura. _'This is horrible, M-Moka-san is mad…'_

"_What's wrong…Ryu-kun?"_ Moka asked with her head tilted to the side, which would have been cute… if the smile on her face was normal, not the terrifying one she had on now. _"I thought you wanted to apologize."_ Moka said with a voice laced with poison.

"U-Uh… M-Moka-san." The terrified dragon, and rightfully so, stuttered.

"Ryu!" The girl shouted. "Thank for what happened before." The girl said as she took the arm she clung to and put it on her breast. "Should you take the reward? Just so you know, I'm Kurono Kurumu." Kurumu whispered into his ear, though loud enough for Moka to hear it.

"R-Ryu-kun!" Moka shouted, as the words echoed through her ears, dowsing the flames of her rage. "S-Stay away from her, she'll hurt you!" Moka pleaded.

"Moka-san." Ryu said, but Kurumu made him look into her eyes.

(Narrator)

"Ryu." Kurumu said, forcing him to look at her eyes. _Charm. _Met again with his red eyes, but she used even more youki for the illusion and broke through.

"Who'll hurt who, freak?" Ryu asked with a snide smirk. "Young Kurumu here; or the bitch that can out power an ogre?" He said while patting Kurumu's head.

"R-Ryu-kun…" Moka whispered as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Probably the parasite, but hey, I'm a kind guy, I let that girl drink my blood free of charge, but the second I want just a little recompense, she turned into a psycho and sucker punched me sixty feet away." Ryu laugh at the young girl, who was trembling, though not crying yet. "But hey, I'm a forgiving guy, parasite, lick my shoe." Ryu demanded.

"…" Moka just stood there trembling and with her eyes widened.

"What are you waiting for, bitch?" He screamed as he kneed her in the stomach.

Moka's eye turned white for a second, before she went to her knees, coughing and trying to recapture her breath.

"Good position, but first, lick the sole of my shoe." Ryu ordered as he raised his foot to her face. Moka grabbed his foot. "Good girl." He said as she licked his shoe. "Disappear, vermin." He said as he kicked her away. "What?" He asked the crowd around them. "Who wants to be next?" Instantly the crowd scattered, and Moka ran away in tears.

(Infirmary)

"_Yes, I can't believe I made that annoying girl cry!"_ Kurumu thought with joy, so much that her wings and tail exposed themselves, though not to the vigilance of the young dragon.

(Ryu)

'_H-How could I do that?' _Ryu thought in pain. He had his head on his knees, trying not to cry, though failing. _'I'm sorry Moka-san, I'm sorry!'_ He wailed in his mind while he wept, for she was his only friend in this world of monsters, though he was the biggest monster.

(Narrator)

"_Ryu?"_ Kurumu thought, but then she smiled. "It's okay, cry all you want." She said as she hugged him.

"W-What are you doing?" Ryu shouted as he pushed her back. "Why did you control me?" He growled.

"U-Um… I-I…" Kurumu thought about an excuse, but couldn't, so she did what came naturally, she pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, natural for a Succubus.

"K-Kurono-san?"Ryu whispered, but was stopped by a finger on his lips.

"Hush, Ryu-kun." Kurumu then moved her finger and went in for the kiss.

(Entrance of the School)

'_R-Ryu-kun…'_ Moka thought, but instantly burst into tears. _'H-How c-could R-Ryu-kun say that, or do that?'_ She could still taste his shoe.

"_**Ryu was not doing that of his freewill."**_ A voice told her.

'_W-Who is that?'_

"_**That does not matter, but a Succubus has power over illusions, with their ability to Charm, the ensnare men into a fake love for them, but if they kiss a man, they will be their eternal slave."**_ The voice shouted.

'_W-What?'_ The girl exclaimed in surprise.

"_**Hurry! Before it's too late!"**_ The voice screamed, causing the pink-haired girl to run as fast as she could.

(Infirmary)

"Ryu-kun!" Moka yelled when broke into the infirmary, to see Kurumu on top of Ryu. "Get away from him!" Then with all her strength, she pushed her through the window and very far away. "Ryu-kun." Moka said as the adrenaline wore off.

"Moka-san." The young man was kneeling on the ground with his forehead to the ground. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I…I don't deserve forgiveness, but please accept that I'm sorry." Ryu begged.

"Ryu-kun…" Moka whispered sadly.

"Now I'm pissed!" Kurumu shouted as she approached the window. "Come down here and fight me!"

"Fine." Ryu stood up and grabbed his bag and pulled his epee batarde out of it. "Time to fight." Ryu then jumped out the window.

"Ryu-kun!" Moka's eyes went wide. She then looked out the window, feeling relief as she saw the boy running to the forest. She then started to run out the building.

(Narrarator)

"Follow!" Ryu shouted as he ran into the forest. _'I need to bring her away from school, I hope they don't mind if trees get cut down.'_ The young dragon thought.

When they got deep into the forest the Brood stopped.

"Finally stopped running?" Kurumu shouted as she landed on the ground.

"Ignorant." Ryu said as she pulled his sword out of its scabbard. "Why would I run from you?"

"B-Because you're scared of me!" she stammered.

"False, notice your surrounding and the way you fight." The Brood said calmly. He continued when he heard her gasp. "Exactly, I have the advantage in this area, for you need to fly…" He disappeared. "I don't."

"W…What are you?" She whispered meekly.

"A dragon." An aura then surrounded him that easily overwhelmed her, turning him into a dragon. "Repent." He said as he pushed her away. "Fight!" He screamed, charging at her.

Kurumu then tried to get away from his swords strikes, but they were forcing her further and further, until the met with a clearing in the woods. Kurumu tried to fly up, but as she got high enough to escape, Ryu threw his sword at her to distract her.

"Absolved?" Surprised, Kurumu looked up to see Ryu above her posed to strike.

"…"

"So be it." Ryu slammed his fist into her stomach, rocketing her down to the ground with monstrous force. "Is that all?" Ryu descended from the sky. "I expected better from you." Ryu said as he walked away.

"W-Wait." Kurumu said weakly.

"Still alive?" Ryu said as he turned his head. "Stay down." He picked up his sword, but when he turned to face her he felt something pierce him. "W-What?"

"Don't overestimate yourself." Kurumu said as she stabbed him through his chest. "Ryu-kun."

"D-Damn… it." Ryu swore.

"R-Ryu…-kun…"

(Moka)

"R-Ryu-kun…" Moka whispered in disbelief as she saw him get impaled by the succubus's finger nails. "Ryuuuuuuuu!"Moka screamed as she ran forward to catch him.

"I…I'm sorry." Ryu whispered with a apologetic smile as his hand caught her rosary. "Moka."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Moka screamed as her being changed right before their eyes.

"W-What?" Kurumu stammered in awe of the power before her. When her aura settled the cute girl was no longer there, but a hostile vampire.

"You made her cry." Moka said, letting her youki flare as she walked closer. "Now you will pay." Moka vanished and sent Kurumu through two trees, but did not lighten up as she continued to beat the succubus up.

She grabbed her tail and started spinning her and flung her into another tree. "F-Forgive me…" Kurumu begged.

"No, you do not deserve forgiveness." 'Moka' said. "Know your place!" Moka screamed as she used lethal force in her attack.

"Please, no more corpses." Ryu begged her as he caught her fist.

"Why, did you not try to kill her yourself?" Moka asked him.

"Yes, but that was a mistake, she is innocent of blood, and I won't let her die." Ryu told her.

"Hmph." Moka spun and kicked him away. "You are too kind hearted, Bateson Ryu, I won't forgive you if you harm the other Moka." Moka then replaced her seal, causing her to collapse.

"I'm sorry." Ryu said as he brought the unconscious girls to their dorm rooms.

(Moka's room)

'_I'm tired.'_ Ryu sighed. _'Here I thought I could finally have peace, but that is just a dream.'_ Ryu thought as he set Moka on her scarlet bed. _'This room makes the boys dorm look like a joke, right oji-san?'_

"Here I thought you weren't talking to me." The sword replied.

'_Only because you got me in trouble with Moka-san. Now I guess we're even, my weapon.' _Ryu thought sadly. _'Trust in your weapon or you will die.'_

"of course. But I don't think you want to talk to me right now." The weapon chuckled. "She's waiting."

"R-Ryu-kun…" Moka started.

"I'm sorry Moka-san, it's my fault, I should have said such a thing."Ryu said, knowing that saying, 'my sword said it,' would only make things worse. "Forgive me."

"…" Moka stayed silent for a minute. "You help me with my…cravings, so I guess it would only be fair if I… help you…" Moka said, her face bright red.

"…" Ryu's eyes widened, as he was caught completely off guard by this. "N-No! I-It's f-f-fine! I-… You are a beautiful woman and I-I…" Ryu stuttered. "I-I'm a spoony bard!"

"…"

"…"

Moka then started giggling and the two started laughing with each other. "Thank you Ryu."

"It's fine, and thank you Moka-sans." Ryu said, smiling at the confused look on her face. "Good night." He said as he left.

(Morning, Outside the Dorms)

"Ryu-kuuuuun!" Kurumu shouted to Ryu.

"Yes, Kurono-san?" Ryu asked, a little confused at her behavior, and the fact that Moka was clinging to his arm tighter than usual.

"I've baked some cookies, have some!" Kurumu said with a happy voice. "And it's Kurumu, Ryu-kun!"

"T-Thank you Kurumu-san, may I ask why you are doing this?" Ryu said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Every succubus looks for the 'destined one' that they live their life with, I've decided it's you." Kurumu said with a hint of redness on her cheek.

"Huh?" Ryu stammered.

"R-Ryu-kun." Moka said.

"Marry me." Kurumu said to Ryu.

'_This will be a long year.'_ Ryu said, hearing the swords laughter.


	3. The Swordsmen

"Um…Ryu-kun?" Moka whispered as she and Ryu were walking towards the school.

"Yes, Moka-san?" Ryu answered. He was fiddling with his duffel bag to try to make sure that it won't refuse to open for him again. "What's on your mind?"

"…why did you forgive Kurumu-san?" Moka asked, feeling slightly bad that she was doubting him, but she really needed to know. She wanted to make sure she could count on her.

"…" They were walking in silence since Ryu stopped trying to fix his bag. _"W-Was that not a good question to ask?"_ Moka thought.

"I-I'm sorry, I should not have asked that. F-Forget-…"

"Her eyes." Ryu said quietly. He saw the look on her face and clarified. "I saw loneliness in those eyes of hers; it was the same burning loneliness that I saw in your eyes." Ryu said in sorrow. "Even though it's has anger, I could not bring myself to hate her." The Brood finally gazed into her eyes. "I want to cure both of you of your loneliness." Ryu said with a serene smile.

"R-R-R- R-R-Ryu-kun!" Moka shouted in embarrassment. "I-I-I…"

"We're going to be late for class." Ryu told her as he took her hand and raced to school.

(Classroom)

"Class!" Nekonome-sensei told them, with her tail waving in the air. "Today is club day, so you all have to choose a club to join." Nekonome-sensei exclaimed with fervor that connotes at something else. "And the newspaper club is open to all new members, so if anyone would like to join…" Nekonome-sensei said, but everyone had disappeared before she could finish her own advertisement. "Where did everyone go?" Nekonome thought to herself.

(Moka, Hallways)

"Um…Which clubs are you planning on joining, Ryu-kun?" Moka asked, knowing full well she would join with him.

"I would like to view each club first, but I feel interested with the martial arts club, and the kendo club." The swordsman said with a smile. "And you?"

"I-I'm not sure, I'll just look around for a club with you." Moka said as her cheeks were painted red.

"Very well, but I should warn you, some of the clubs might be…strange."

(Moka, Roof)

There currently was a deafening silence between the two youkai as they sat on the roof, only broken momentarily with the sounds of the wind.

"Moka-san." Ryu whispered a soft break in the silence. "Sorry about dragging you through there, most of these clubs are pretty crazy." Ryu said with a lopsided grin. "Like, the chemistry club was insane." Ryu spoke as he tried to make conversation. "Uh…"

"It's okay, Ryu-kun, it wasn't that strange." Moka said with a smile. "Besides, I'm having fun looking for clubs."

The swords sighed, but he was still smiling. "Still, I apologize for accidently going to the Akashiya Moka fan club, I had no idea it existed." The vampire felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine as she remembered how the club acted when she approached them; she took one look at a single poster, and then ran to the roof with the swordsman in tow. "I'm glad I went in there first, otherwise they might have trapped you."

"L-Let's go find a club to join in!" Moka exclaimed as she hurriedly stood up. She blindly ran to the door, only to bump into someone, though she bounced off him like a sponge. "S-Sorry…" Moka shuddered with fear as she stared into the man's cold eyes, feeling cold as if she was being sucked into the eye of a black hole.

"It is fine, but next time, don't run, someone might take offense." The ogre of a man said, though he might not be an ogre. "Akashiya Moka?" He asked, to be rewarded with a nod of her head. "Well met." He greeted with a handshake, making her wonder how this giant, though he was only about 200 cm, could have such gentle, yet calloused hands. "Bateson Ryu, correct?"

"Indeed." Ryu nodded. "Samael Azrael, correct?"

"Indeed." Azrael chuckled. "Well met." They both said. "What are you two doing out here on the roof, not something immoral, right?" The person said with a smirk.

The swordsman at the question. "No, were you planning on?" He countered.

The man gave a dark chuckle, especially after seeing Moka blush. "With who? Rightie?" He commented, causing Moka to blush even more. "Maybe we should stop before Akashiya pops a vein."

"That might be best." Ryu conceded. "What brings you up here?"

"Taking a break from club day. Managing a club is hard work, but thankfully the kendo club isn't as popular as other clubs." The kendo captain said with a sigh, though he looked content. "Feel like joining?"

"May we see the club first?" The swordsman said, to which the captain agreed.

(Dojo, Ryu)

"I'm home!" Azrael shouted when they got in the dojo. "And I brought guest!"

Simultaneously, about five girls shouted, "Azrael-sama!" And proceeded to bombard him with question, praise, and un-bending obsessing, leaving Ryu and Moka gaping.

"Don't worry." A voice spoke.

"Aah!" Moka screamed, holding onto Ryu.

"Forgive me. I forgot that regular youkai can't sense my youki that well." A person walked through the door to face them. He was a tall but slim man with a regal but cautious presence, he had ebony black hair that was about shoulder length, but was pulled into a ponytail to keep it out of the way. He had pale skin, but strong features, but the most striking were his cold calculating eyes. Ryu had heard of glaring death upon someone, but those were some of the few eyes that could truly do that. "Bateson Ryu and Akashiya Moka, correct?"

"Indeed." Ryu felt his eyes narrow. "And you are?"

"Horus Seth." Seth told them. "Lieutenant Captain of the Kendo Club."

"Well met." Ryu offered, to which Seth just grunted. "I believe I've heard of you…"

"Regardless, it is rude of the captain to ignore his guest, may I help you?"

"We would like to see the Kendo Club and decide on whether to join, if you would." Ryu asked in an equally polite tone, knowing that he was very formal. (A.N: I will tell you about the ways to speak in Japan at the end of the chapter.)

"I highly doubt that the young miss would like to join, the kendo club is becoming a joke as of late." The Lieutenant Captain told them. "Do you see those girls fawning over the captain? They are like that because he is a world-class swordsman, winning three international tournaments, and ten national tournaments." He spoke to the widening eyes. "He seals his youki to gain the appearance, similar to the young miss here."

"W-What do you mean?" Moka asked timidly, while gaining an interest in her shoes.

"Vampires," He spoke. "Are too powerful to simply disguise their appearance, for their youki will run wild, so you must seal your youki to fit in society. Correct?" The word flowed from his silk tongue.

Moka nodded hesitantly. "Stop interrogating her." Ryu hissed. "She does not deserve this." He was through playing his game.

"Relax." The words slithered from his fork like tongue. "I am merely stating facts so far." The silk was now slithering from his tongue. "Interrogation is for you, my _fellow_ disciple."

"_This guy is able to do a 360 mood change; I can't believe that he is friends with Azrael…except for the god theme. Damn."_ Ryu thought. "If I refuse?"

"Oh no! I merely want to play a game with you?" Horus exclaimed with a faux jovial tone. "Won't you play?"

"You obviously won't let me go otherwise, will you?"

"Oh goodie, you already know the beginning rules." Horus clapped his hands. "The game is simple, I strike you, you answer a question, you strike me, I answer a question, we simultaneously strike each other, no question, understand?"

"When do we begin?" Ryu asked, motioning Moka to the side, while grabbing a shinai and moving to the center of the dojo.

"Right now." Seth hissed as he executed a lightning fast lunge, catching Ryu off guard and on the leg. "Now, what are you?"

"A…Dragon." Ryu said as he made a horizontal strike, only to be parried.

"I thought they went extinct?" Seth fumbled, only to receive a strike to his foot. "Tch."

"What are you?" Ryu asked as he landed another strike on the back of Seth's heel. "And, why do you want to know anything about me?"

"I am the son of…"

"Cease and desist, Seth." Azrael ordered. "What are you doing to my guest?"

"Merely a game…s-sir." Seth whispered, seeming to be slightly scared of Azrael.

Azrael's rage seemed to create flames around him. "You only fight with members, or challengers, never with a guest unless they make a challenge."

"Forgive my ignorance, s-sir." As he kneeled down as a knight would.

Azrael was livid, and didn't bother hiding it. "Forgive?" He laughed. "Fine, I won't kill you, now; you are expelled from this club." He took Seth's name plate on the wall and broke it in half.

"B-But sir?" Seth was now very scared, Ryu could smell the fear coming from the man.

"As he said, it was just a game." Ryu said with his best smile. "No need for punishment."

"You stay out of this." Azrael ordered. "Rules are rules for a reason, and all who disobey shall be punished." The captain spoke. "But, I feel merciful. Disappear from my sight, weakling." He ordered Seth.

(Moka)

"What is _she_ doing here?" One of the obsessed girls shrieked.

"I-I'm sorry." Moka mumbled, staring at her feet again.

"Well, vampire bitch!" The girl spat out. "Trying to steal Azrael-sama from us?"

"N-No! I-I don't…"

"But, how could someone like Azrael-sama like a dog like you!" The girl sneered. "And you are so pathetically lonely that you still hang out with that guy, why I bet you even do _special service_ you…"

"That is enough." Azrael commanded, seeing that Moka was about to cry.

"I-I'm sorry." She said as she ran away as fast as her legs could carry her.

(Ryu)

"Moka-san." Ryu whispered, feeling a burden. _"Why didn't I leave as soon as I knew that Horus Seth was here, damn it!" _ The dragon raged inside his mind, making sure that his sword didn't talk to him. "I'm afraid that we cannot join the club, Azrael-san." Ryu told him as he went to get Moka, after grabbing his sword.

"_Damn it, where did she go?"_ The dragon was sprinting in the direction he saw her going.

He ran past the where all the clubs met. "Hello, handsome." A sultry voice spoke.

"I'm in a hurry." Ryu spoke. As he tried to get past the swimming club, only to be grabbed by some of the members.

"Don't be such a spoil sport." One of the girls with a smile plastered onto her face. "It will be fun."

"I-I really can't…" Ryu started.

"That's the spirit!" The turquoise haired girl beamed.

"But… Woah!" He screamed as they dragged him into the changing room.

(Moka)

Fear. That was all she could feel as she was running through the crowd of people. _"Don't look at me! Don't look at me!"_ The vampire screamed in her head. _"How do I get out?" _She question, terrified at the notion of anyone casting judgment on her, especially Ryu.

She had gotten far from the clubs and was now tiredly walking down empty hallways in the school. _"What will Ryu-kun think now?"_ The young vampire thought as she walked. _"He must think that I'm an… e-easy girl."_

She felt herself sitting down on the floor, tired of running, but scared of what is behind her. As she stood up, hoping to find Ryu to ask him what he thinks about her, despite her fear. _"Why can't these fears stop surfacing, I… trust Ryu-kun."_ Moka decided. _"He won't think badly of me for any reason."_ She smiled at the thought.

As she started walking in hopes of meeting Ryu, she felt a presence behind her. "W-What do you want?" Moka shrieked, facing the person.

(Swimming Pool, Ryu)

Ryu was in the pool with the turquoise-haired girl, now he knows she was the captain, and she was trying to teach him how to swim…though he already told her he knew perfectly well, on how to swim.

"Miss, I already know how to swim." Ryu tried, once again, to convince her.

"Nonsense, I'll teach you how to swim, so you are in good hands." The captain told him, making him float once more.

"Are you deaf or am I just speaking in my head?" Ryu sighed as he practiced the strokes half-intentioned.

"Try harder, Ryu-kun." The captain chanted. "Or I'll eat you alive!" She screamed as her members, who revealed their true forms as mermaids, started devouring the other men in the pool leaving only Ryu to remain.

"_I…I'll need to remember this the next time I am forced into a pool filled with beautiful women. IT. IS. A. TRAP."_ Ryu thought scornfully. "Damn." Ryu cursed as he got out of the water as quickly as he could, only for them to grab onto his ankles dragging him into the water. _"Damn mermaids_." He thought as he was getting dragged. As he calmly let himself get dragged under, he saw something that he hoped he didn't see, at least, not right now, pink hair.

"Ryu-kun!" Moka screamed, as Ryu took one last breath, before his battle.

Ryu then felt his body became submerged fully in the water.

"There, now he out to stop struggling." The captain said with pleasure.

"Not quite." Ryu said, feeling his genes flow freely, his genes of the Tiamat Form, true water dragon. "It's over." Ryu said with a deeper voice, most likely the effects of the genes. Ryu pulled in his breath, and when the mermaids swam towards him, he released his breath, causing a focused beam of water to attack all of them, rendering them unconscious and floating to the surface.

(Moka)

"Ryu-kun!" She felt helpless as she watched her friend get dragged down underneath the water by the vile mermaids, but she knew that she couldn't do anything. She would never be able to get past the treacherous water without falling unconscious, but she knew she had to try!

"_**Wait."**_ She heard.

"_Huh?"_ Moka thought, confused at what she 'heard'.

"_**Wait to see the current situation of the battle before threatening to commit suicide."**_ The voice told her.

"_But, he might die…"_

"_**You do not know that, he might be finishing the battle as we speak or he may be in mortal danger, you will not know." **_ The voice said, but sensing the young vampire's growing worry it spoke again. _**"Do you trust him?"**_

"_W-What?"_

"_**Do you trust him?" **_ The voice asked again patiently.

"…_With my life."_Moka spoke sincerely.

"_**The look in front of you."**_ The voice said, leading her into reality.

"Moka-san." Ryu said with a worried look on his face.

"Y-Yes!" Moka said, slightly embarrassed that she was so out of it.

"Are you alright?" Ryu asked his eyes peering into hers so deeply that she felt that he could see her soul.

"I should ask that." Moka said, as she shifted uncomfortably, since he didn't have a shirt, but mostly because he had water on him, and she hated water, all vampires do.

"Oh, I finished it in one attack, they were surprisingly weak." Ryu said in a smile. But then frowned. "Do not pay attention to what those girls were saying. They were clearly jealous of how kind and beautiful you are." He smiled a smile that made her heart stop. "Besides, no matter what I will always be your friend."

"'_Do you trust Ryu?' Why did I worry that he wasn't going to accept him when he already did?"_ Moka shook her head, causing her pink locks to whip around and hit Ryu in the face.

"Moka-san?" Ryu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Thank you Ryu-kun, I don't know what I would do without you." She said with a genuine smile.

"Probably find a club, because at this rate, we will be stuck with the 'Go home early' club." Ryu said with a sad smile.

Moka felt her spirits plummet. "We need to find a club." She said, having Ryu change and then they went to find a club.

(Newspaper Club)

"Welcome new club members!" Nekonome-sensei said to the three new club members, Ryu, Moka, and Kurumu. "And welcome to the newspaper club!"

"Well, it's better than the Go Home Club." Ryu said consolingly to the angered vampire, though the reason that she was angry was the blue-haired annoyance latched onto his arm.

"_Calm down, deep breathes."_ She told herself. _"I trust Ryu." _She then saw Kurumu get to close. "Ryu-kun!" Moka screamed as she 'latched' herself onto the dragon.

"Have I done something wrong?" Ryu asked to himself, only to have his questions unanswered.

* * *

In Japan there are different ways of saying the same thing, like in America, but they are more strict, some people are, in the way you speak, like formal tone, casual, and disrespectful. That is what he meant, and what the Bus driver meant in Chapter 1.


End file.
